


TMNT Drabbles - What Would They Do If..

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: This is mostly to get all of my emotions out about the turtles and their world. Enjoy my nonsense.Also, I know that this format has been used before, but my ideas are my own, the format is not.Come at me, bro.





	1. They Hated You

**Leonardo **

He wouldn't be obvious about it. He isn't that type of person. But you can tell in the crisp way that he talks to you, the way that his eyes tend to sweep over you casually, like you don't even register to him. His shoulders tense when you speak, and there's a little twitch in his cheek. He would still be polite and civil, would still help you when and if you needed it (he's too kind to do anything else) but he won't go out of his way to talk to you, to hang out with you. He quietly excuses himself when you're in the living area or kitchen. He finds you childish and unable to focus.

**Donatello **

Donatello hates hating. He's not the kind of person that holds grudges, nor does he like how it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He will try to make efforts to be around you, talk to you, and seems all around friendly, but smiles never touch his eyes. His fingers are always tapping, knees always bouncing like he can't wait to get away. His eyes roam around when you speak, and despite how hard he tries, he just can't manage more than a few minutes conversation. Everything that you say seems to irritate him, and he doesn't irritate easily. 

**Raphael **

He is blunt. Raphael gets irritated whenever he's around you, and goes out of his way to avoid you. He finds you, using his terms, "A Spinny Bitch". When he has to talk with you or be in the same area, he's curt and thin-lipped. His eyes are dark and they stare at you flatly. He doesn't laugh, he doesn't joke. He would prefer to be anywhere but near you, but (mostly because of the patronizing looks Leo would give him) to his credit, he still tries to be civil. Well, around Leo and Splinter, that is. 

**Michelangelo **

His jokes are a little bit meaner, a little bit more straight-edged. Like Don, he doesn't like to hate people, and he passionately dislikes using the term. He uses humour as a defense regularly, and though he might seem cool and goofy around you, you can tell how he feels by the side comments and the jokes. He doesn't like sharing food with you, and prefers to game alone if you're the only option (which for Mikey is saying something, as his competitive streak is a mile wide). 

**Master Splinter **

Splinter would never actually _hate _someone unless, like Shredder, they had threatened his family. So he would never hate you, but he tends to be more strict and impatient with you. He can't help it. He cares for you as he cares for everyone - obviously less than his family, but enough that he would never willingly see you hurt or put you in a position of peril. However, he wouldn't complain if you were to walk out of their lives. 

**Leatherhead **

He snaps at you a lot - he doesn't like being around you, and as such, has visited the Hamato family a lot less than usual. Whenever he does visit, he usually finds excuses to go with Donatello into his laboratory, where you're rarely allowed to go, or to accompany them to a rooftop training session when you are more interested in underground exercises. His tail twitches like an irritated cat when he's around you, and he finds his hands clenching unconsciously. 


	2. They Admired You

**Leonardo **

He would make excuses to pick your brain all the time. He would invite you on solo training exercises and listen to you almost as raptly as he listens to Master Splinter. He is careful to give you your space, but watches you closely - watches how to interact with everyone, and especially how to handle Raphael. He never knows how to handle his hot headed brother, and looks to you for help... though he would never use the word, 'help'. 

**Donatello **

He would invite you into his lab more often than his family. He wouldn't even ask you to wash your hands first, or take shoes off. He knows that you would do it anyways. He would show you things that he's working on and ask for your opinion on a lot of things. He's very attentive to your moods and your expressions. He apologizes a lot for badgering you, but can't seem to stop himself. If he has a question, he asks, no matter what time it is or what you're doing. 

**Raphael **

He challenges you a lot. That's the best way to describe it - he isn't outwardly friendly or anymore interactive than he is with his brothers, but he always makes excuses to train with you. He fights alongside you often, and doesn't let you practice alone. He gives you tips, and though he would never ask for them himself, when you offer them he doesn't wave or shrug them off. Even more importantly, _he listens to them. _

**Michelangelo **

Mikey would definitely be the most obvious. He would have no problems asking you questions, waking you up at 3 in the morning for your opinion on the latest video game controversy or superhero movie remake. He's at your hip constantly, barely even letting you go to the bathroom without badgering you about something. He likes training with you, always challenges you. He stands up for you, even when the moment might not be warranted, but he looks up to you almost as much as he looks up to his brothers. He asks what kind of pizza you want before he even asks his brothers. 

**Master Splinter **

He comes to you when he worries that he isn't doing the best for his family. He asks for your opinion on matters that he likes to refuse any hint of weakness in. He listens to you carefully and takes your opinions into consideration at every turn. While he gives you the space that you need, he would never turn you away. He feels very honored when you ask him for advice, and takes extra care when you turn to him for something. He thinks of you as a member of the family, no questions asked. 

**Leatherhead **

Much like Donatello, he would pick your brain at every turn. His interests lie in the same areas that Donatello's do, so the questions that he would come to you with would probably be repetitive to Donatello's, and unlike the turtles, he doesn't really understand social cues as much as some. He doesn't understand privacy barriers, nor does he really understand what is so shameful of bodily functions... which is why he walks in on you in the bathroom more times than you can count to ask you about a specimen or a compound he's working with. He offers you dinner a lot - he likes to cook, but doesn't cook for just anyone. 


	3. They Got Drunk With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep these interesting and more than the usual !

**Leonardo **

Being the leader, he really doesn't like showing that he is anything less than on the ball. At first skeptical, it takes a while to convince Leonardo to take a little break from being the leader. But once he does... Woo. He's a lightweight, only drinks fruity coolers, and he's giggly. He's the exact opposite drunk than what he is like sober, and it's jarring. He's very touchy, too - especially with you. He'll laugh at anything you say, poke your sides and lean his shoulder against you when you talk. He also really, reallllly likes to dance, and he gets very, very agitated when people (you especially) don't join him. He also gets hangovers worse than anyone that you know. And he's _pitiful _about it, too. You've heard the term man-cold? Leonardo created the term hangover-blues. 

**Donatello **

Despite being less uptight than his brother, Donatello is just as reluctant to inhibit himself. He'll only drink wine (white, because he gets migraines if he drinks red) and he pukes when he drinks vodka; he's a light weight, but less so than Leo in that he knows his limits. He gets really sleepy when he gets drunk - it's like he hits a threshold after three glasses of wine. You usually find him sleeping somewhere near the rest of you so that he can still feel included, even while he sleeps. He stares at you really intently when you speak, and isn't totally steady on his feet. He zones out a lot, too, but gets irritated and defensive if called out on it. 

**Raphael **

He drinks like a damn tank. He rarely gets drunk (only if he's drinking hard liquor) and he prefers beer. Alexander Keiths, to be precise. While he's usually aggressive when he's sober, drinking mellows him out. This is dangerous, because it's easy for him to fall into pits where he drinks the day away. Thankfully, his brothers manage to help keep him in line when he falls out of the train (he drinks a lot after battles). It wasn't until you started hanging around that he realized that drinking could be social and fun. He's obsessed with TV show drinking games now, and he always tries to one up you. Always. He calls Don and Leo pussies for turning their noses up at beer, but he doesn't like to make fun of you, for some reason. Or Mikey. He's very careful when his family drinks, especially you, being so new to the family. He knows all too well how easy it is to favor the drink to emotions. 

**Michelangelo **

Messy, messy, messy. He's not nearly as light weight as Don and Leo, but he's nowhere near Raph's tolerance. He freaking loves mimosas and Sunny D with Vodka. He, like Leo, gets really giggly and dancy when he gets drunk. He also gets more competitive, too - he constantly tries to rile you up for a game of Mario Kart or Call of Duty when he's been drinking, and the only way that you can weasel out of it is to distract him with food. He's even more of a bottomless pit when he's drunk - he will actually fight _anyone _that comes between him and his anchovy pizza. He left some pretty impressive nail marks on Raph one night. 

**Master Splinter **

He could down an entire bottle of rum and the only thing that would be affected would be the stiffness of his tail. He is the master of self control - he wouldn't drink an entire bottle of rum, but he could, and he would be the same before and after. That being said, he is more inclined to watch his soap operas with a glass of red wine at night than he is to join in with you and his sons on a drinking game, though he does enjoy watching. He'll treat himself to a glass of wine, make sure that nobody passes out and chokes on their own vomit, take photos to blackmail you later, and call it a night. He watches you just as closely as he does his own sons, making sure you're safe. 

**Leatherhead **

He literally despises alcohol, all because one time you got him drunk, he completely smashed test tubes in his lab. And then he knocked his bookcases over. And broke his essential oil infuser. And ate all of the food in his fridge. He literally goes feral when he's drunk - he refuses to speak, and jabs and grunts at things. He's still as much of a cuddly teddy bear as usual, especially towards you (he likes having his tail scratched), but he's very, very clumsy. 


	4. You Were Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be taken as either a platonic relationship between your character and the turtles, or romantic! If you have any recommendations, let me know!

**Leonardo **

He will run you baths, make you tea, bring you cold compresses, everything that you need. He worries like a mother hen - it almost gets to the point where you sometimes want to lock him out. He'll wake you up every 6 hours to make you drink to keep fluids in your body, and he'll lay awake and listen, coming to you if you wake up in the middle of the night. He'll stand outside of the door, waiting until he can hear your soft breath of sleep, before he will leave your side. He constantly badgers Don, too, for remedies and pills, double checking to see if your symptoms are abnormal. (He annoys Don almost as much as he annoys you sometimes) He doesn't get grossed out easily - he just can't handle the sounds of gagging and coughing. He puts that to the side, though. Your health is more important than his discomfort. 

**Donatello**

He is there immediately. He has a thermometer, and when you complain, he threatens to stick it somewhere other than your mouth. He has a plethora of medications that he has access to, and he is the first person that notices a shift in your health. He will make you neocitrin if you have a sore throat, and brings you ginger chewable tablets (they're easier to keep down because they dissolve and make you thirsty) if you're nauseous. Nothing bothers him - he's there to help you when you need it, and he is very good about giving you space when you need it. He will wear a mask, though. And bring hand sanitizer. And scour your room after you get better. 

**Raphael **

He literally has no idea what the hell to do if his brothers are sick, let alone when you're sick. He can't ignore you even if he wanted to - he's always hovering. Not obviously - he'll casually drop by and ask Don how you're doing, or he'll stalk by your room and take a second to listen, see if you're sleeping or if you need help. A couple of times a day he'll pop in to see if you need anything. He wishes that he knew more about medication and care like his other brothers, but he tries. He'll sneak into Don's lab and read books to figure out what you should need, and he'll bring you lots of water and crackers. He might seem a little cold and distant when you're sick, but it's only because he doesn't know what to do and he worries that he will make it worse if he does anything else. 

**Michelangelo **

He will do everything in his power to try and make you comfortable. He'll bring you lots of his favorite comics, make you chicken noodle soup HIS way (with more chicken) and bring you his DS to play with when you get bored. He'll give you space if you need, but most of the time he'll try and make you laugh if you're feeling well enough for it, and sit quietly with you when you're sleeping. Hell, he'll even read to you if you want. He just doesn't like seeing you sick, and even though he doesn't know as much as Don does about medication, he'll try and do stuff for you that he wants for him when he gets sick, things that makes him feel better. He does get grossed out pretty easily, and is really bad for sympathy pain. He makes himself scarce if you throw up, and then slinks back when you're recovering. 

**Master Splinter **

Being a father of 4 teenagers, Master Splinter has had his fair share of sick nights with his sons. He sees you being sick as no different - he will check on you, and he is the one that the brothers turn to when they're nervous about you getting worse. Master Splinter will sit with you, make you his famous Splinter Tea (honey, ginger, and some peppermint to ease the stomach pains and nausea) and sing a lullaby if you're having trouble falling asleep. He is the one who shoos the brothers away when they linger, worried. He is the one who sits quietly by you when you're unwell, and is unphased by anything. Sometimes, if you're still sick but feeling up to moving, he'll make you watch his soap operas with him. You're usually too sick and tired to escape. He knows this. 

**Leatherhead **

Literally, the sweetest reptile ever, but once again, not big on social cues. Nothing grosses him out, but he is frightfully eager to use you as a guinea pig for new medications and concoctions for certain ailments. If you have an eczema flare up, he rushes over with three different tubes of stuff he wants you to try. If you're throwing up, he'll want to pop over and take a sample to examine it. Thankfully, he doesn't get offended when you throw things at him and tell him to leave. He just waits until you're asleep, and then grabs some napkins and lets you rest. 


	5. You Kissed Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include Master Splinter and Leatherhead in this one as I am not super... idk. I feel like most readers are more interested in the main 4. If you want to see the reactions of them, leave me a message!

**Leonardo **

He would initially be extremely caught off guard - even if all the signs were pointing to that moment, he wouldn't believe it until it happened. He's not one to let his emotions get the best of him, especially around others, so he wouldn't know how to react. He'd blush a lot, and stutter, and probably ask you a few questions along the lines of, "What? Why? Why me?" for a few moments. Then he would kiss you again (if you didn't already kiss him to shut his babbling up), but gently. Hesitantly. He would constantly ask if you were sure, if you were okay, if what he was doing was okay. Your happiness and consent is the most important thing to him - he would pay close attention to every little detail about your body language, every little noise to make and every little thing you say. Of course, there would be talking after about your feelings... and more kissing... and more talking... 

**Donatello**

Freeze. He wouldn't know what to do at all - much like Leo, he'd blush and get extremely shy and embarrassed. He's hopeful in many cases - a lingering touch, a soft laugh at the right time... perhaps....? Despite this, reassurance is key - he would want to know why you kissed him and he would want to make sure that you were serious. And then he would be a completely different turtle - he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you. He would hold you against him like you're the last thing he has, and he would always run his hands through your hair. He'd be extremely gentle with you, and try to make sure that he didn't get too carried away... unless that's what you want, of course. He's the experimental one, after all. He's always sure to get your boundaries out, and he treats you like gold. He'd probably smash his lab for you... but he wouldn't be super happy. 

**Raphael **

Always the more impulsive, Raph wouldn't hesitate. Well, maybe for a second he'd pinch himself to see if he was dreaming or not. He's always been good at reading people, and though he's seen it coming, he didn't think that you would be the one to make the first move. He would be yours in a second - touching you everywhere, kissing you roughly but always making sure that he wasn't hurting you. He'd get a little carried away, but you matter to him more than the moment. If you were uncomfortable at all, if you weren't happy, he would stop immediately. That being said, he isn't much one for conversation - he prefers body language; he'll hold you close to him, and he would practically worship you. And maybe toss you onto a table or pin you against a wall every now and then. Once he knows your boundaries, it's _on. _

**Michelangelo **

Considering how spacey he can be, it's no surprise that you catch him _completely _by surprise. Lots of stuttering and wide-blue eyes would be the result, but once the initial surprise fades, enthusiasm takes over. This is new to him - _you're _new to him, and he's always been a curious turtle. He would be wrapped around your finger from that moment on (if not already before) and he would flirt with you _constantly. _Always touching you, sneaking playful kisses when you least expect it, pouncing on you whenever you can get a moment. What he lacks in skill he makes up for in the way that you're all that matters to him, that look of concentration that comes over him when he's training is how he looks at you. Always. 


End file.
